The Life Of The Forgotten Prince Ahuku
by IceDragonAvril1
Summary: Simba's youngest son Ahuku looks just like Scar. Here is Ahuku's Story. (That's all I got for this story)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-

"Ahuku! Wake up right now!". A red-maned lion with golden fur,pale orange underfur and amber eyes demmanded. A cub with a black mane,Scar-looking brown fur and tan under opened his green eyes."Ahuku,I need you to find me some prey,and if you don't I will seriously wound you!". Simba growled at his son,Ahuku sat up and nodded respectfully,he was getting tired of his father ruining his naps,fun and his life."Of course your majesty". He said backing out of the den not daring to turn his back to the King. Simba huffed and walked over to two golden cubs."Kiara,Kopa. Time to wake up". He said kindly licking their heads.

Ahuku sighed when he saw this,why didn't his father love him as well? Why didn't anyone love him? He didn't know. Walking down then path of fussing lioness Ahuku watched the golden sun rise."Get going Scar!". A lioness growled nipping Ahuku's heels,it hurt but he was used to the name calling and the teeth meeting his pelt."I am". Ahuku responded as he jumped down a small rock. Looking acorss the horizon he smiled to himself. It was so beautiful,full of life,adventure and happiness. Well almost full of happiness. A shadow crossed his view,he looked up and seen Zazu,Simba's majordomo."Why hello Ahuku,how are you doing youngin'?". Zazu asked floating down to meet him. Zazu was the only soul that was nice to Ahuku." Perfectly fine,Zazu. If your lookin' for his majesty he is up there with Kiara and Kopa". Ahuku smiled,his smile fading when he said Kiara and Kopa."Yes,of course he is,thank you Young Prince!". Zazu smiled flying off towards the red-maned King.

Grinning at the words 'Young Prince' Ahuku continued his way down to the thick green grasses. Jumping off a rock his brown paws met the thick grass. The lenght of the grass was perfect for hunting,for lionesses..Ahuku only had to hunt when Simba demmanded him to do so. Crawling slowly and swiftly towards a small newborn gazelle Ahuku focosed on pleasing his majesty Simba. Once the newborn was in perfect view and at a perfect distance Ahuku jumped out and rested his sharpened fangs on the newborn's neck,it was pretty easy to kill the newborn since it was laying down and it's mother was no where near by. Or so the young prince thought. A bellow was heard close behind Ahuku,already knowing what it was the cub took off with the dead newborn still in his jaws. Running as fast as his legs would carry him,Ahuku began to think of what Simba would say if he were dead. Would he care? Would he moan for him? No,of course not. He was a shadow in the darkness compared to him.

Quickly climbing up to PrideRock Ahuku looked behind him,relived to see the gazelle had stopped at the bottom of the rocks. Grinning to himself,pleased with his well-doing Ahuku made his way to the awaiting King."Your majesty,I've returned with your dinner". Ahuku said dropping the gazelle and bowing his black-maned head,turning around Simba gazed at the dead newborn."Good work Ahuku..now leave me alone and go kill yourself some". Simba growled,like he would care if Ahuku was dead,yes he would care if Kopa or Kiara were dead. But Ahuku? He was nothing in his amber eyes.

Sighing,his well-caught prey was snatched up from below his paws and took inside the royals den."W-". Ahuku started,already knowing he would be thrown out from the den he sighed. Turning his brown back away from his kill_. What about me..? What do I get?_ He thought walking down a well-known path for him. No not the angry lionesses path. A path covered in weeds,over-grown grass,bones and sticks everywhere. This path was called Ahuku's Path. Reaching a grass-grown den Ahuku pulled his skinny body upwards. This place used to be his great-uncle Scar's place. But over the years grass started to hide it.

"Why doesn't anyone love me?". The brown lonely cub thought to himself. Wait,he knew the ansewer. Because he looked just like great-uncle Scar! Duh. Putting a tannish brown paw over his brown face he started to sob. He was royalty as well,didn't anyone appreciate his well-doing? He was the one who caught Simba prey every morning wasn't he? In the pride's eyes he was just a younger version of Scar wasn't he? Taking his paw off of his face he opened his green eyes."O-Oh G-Grand-father..why d-didn't you stay s-so I could meet y-you. W-What would you think of m-me..?". He questioned the skies._ I think you are a perfect young prince,in your father's eyes you are Scar to him. But in my eyes you are the heir of the PrideLands..listen Young Prince. Your father is treating you like this because he belives your just like Scar. Prove to him that you are not young Prince Ahuku. _A voice said in the wind,did the great Kings answer him?! That'd be cool! But what if it was just the wind? What if it was just his mind playing tricks on him? Ahuku shook his head. No that voice was real! It must've been from his Grandfather Mufasa! Grinning to himself he leaped off the grassy den's ledge. Running through the over-grown weeds once again he thought to himself. How was he to prove to his father that he was a good as the other cubs?

An idea came to his head. Ahuku would call him 'father',catch prey for him every few hours,train himself to be a perfect Prince. Yes perfect..this plan was gonna happen no matter what anyone said. He was going to prove to his father that he could be a perfect son with or without help. Ahuku was broken from his thought when he tripped over a tree-branch. The breath was knocked outta him but he was alright,getting to his paws again he took off. Bravely jumping over a rock and running up the ledge Ahuku braced himself for a yelling or claws. But proving he was perfect heir was worth that. Calling for Simba the young prince waited outside.

Finally a red-maned King stepped out of the Royals Cave,wearing a frown."Father,I can be a perfect son if you just let me. Give me a chance I shall prove myself". Ahuku announced raising his black-maned head proudly in the air. Already knowing Simba's answer was 'no' Ahuku waited. Finally after a few minutes the word."No". Came from Simba's pale orange mouth. Sighing with a nod Ahuku made his way down the ledge and through the angry and hatred-fulled lionesses. Even though Simba said 'No' Ahuku was going to prove himself,no matter what they say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey..Hey buddy wake up". A white hyena with green eyes,white mane tuft and some hints of grey in it's fur said nosing Ahuku,the young prince opened a green eye at the hyena. Growling he sat up,he decided to let the hyena speak before assuming something. What did the hyena want? Him,his father,siblings? He didn't care as long as the hyena didn't cause trouble."Ahuku is it? You have three more souls in the way of your plan you know". The hyena spoke circling the forgotten prince. Ahuku felt a tingle in his heart,jealously? Heart-break? Both? Ahuku shook his black-maned head with a frown. He overheard his father saying hyenas were dangerous,but this one was pup..was it telling the truth. Ahuku didn't know and needed to find out."Are you sure hyena?". He growled lowering his head and baring his fangs in a menacing way. The hyena nodded and jumped off the grass-grown den,as if knowing the hyena was telling him to follow Ahuku jumped off as well. The hyena lead him through his weed-grown path,the weird thing was he kept tripping over rocks and twigs and the hyena was moving swiftly.

"The name's Attina by the way". The white hyena - Attina - called back stopping to wait for the clumsy prince. Clumsy wasn't good for a prince,not for one who is trying to train no. Yes,Ahuku was new at training but tripping over his own made path? That was just crazy! Attina was more stable then him and he lived here..getting to his paws he followed the white hyena,wondering where she was taking him. Realizing she introduced herself he spoke."My name's Ahuku". The brown prince sighed catching up with the white hyena,Attina nodded. Did she know? Wait if she knew how did she know it was him? Was the hyena tricking him? Ahuku rolled his eyes,the hyena was to nice to be tricking him.

"Here we are". Attina's voice interupted,Ahuku snapped from his thoughts and seen a beautiful scene. Flowers everywhere,twigs on trees..everything someone needed for training. Grinning at the scene Ahuku ran forward. Stopping to decide which to do first he looked around,choosing a long root from a tree he started to pull with all of his might. Attina,whom was watching near-by,smirked. This lion was perfect for her Clan's plan. To gain Simba's son's trust and train him to kill his father. Hearing a pop of a twig Attina shook her head. What was that? She gazed around her,green eyes not missing a single blade of grass. Her gaze went to Ahuku. He had pulled the tree root off and was now pulling himself up and down on a tree branch.

His jaws was fastened on the tree branch with a death-grip. Pulling himself up with full force he trained hard,gaining strenght at every pull. Realizing what he was doing Ahuku smirked,he was changed his plan to train to kill his father. Even if he was strong he realized the King would keep treating him like a rogue. Flipping off the tree almost perfectly he looked over at his new friend."Thank ya Attina! This place is perfecto!". He called grinning,the hyena smiled. The Plan was working.

Ahuku arrived at the Royal's den and walked inside,only to earn growls and nips from the lionesses. He had a dead deer in his jaws. Dropping it in front of the Royal's Rock he exited,once again earning growls and nips. Once he was out he sat down and gazed across the PrideLands. Smiling to himself at the view he wondered what it would be like to be a King. Would everyone love him? Would they bow to him? That would be nice but everyone knew Kopa was the next king for these beautiful lands."It would be nice..". Ahuku sighed. Hearing a roar behind him he turned and seen Simba growling,feeling his heart starting to beat fast the young prince braced himself.

Claws met his fur in seconds. Roaring in pain Ahuku fell to the ground,three scars rested upon his side. He could tell these weren't permanent by the feeling of it."Get up!". Simba ordered his youngest _son_. Ahuku forced himself to his paws,only to feel a claw going down his right eye. Looking up at his father he realized the face expression was shock and anger. He must look like Scar now. Exactly like Scar at that. Simba turned and left,claws scraping the ground. Ahuku layed there panting,trying to regain his breath. Sighing he once again forced his wounded body upwards,if Simba hated him why didn't he kill him from the start?

Maybe because he needed a slave? Of course,that was it. The great majesty needed a slave,a son slave. Walking down through the rocks,twigs and angry lionesses he heard new nicknames.'Scar' 'The scarred one' and the one that hurt him the most 'The Dark Prince'. Did everyone really think of him like that? That he was an evil prince? No,he hunted for the King,he trains himself for the king. What does he receive in return? A scar across the eye and a new hurtful nickname. Reaching his path he decieded to mark his territory. Pulling down limbs of trees,twigs,rocks and dirt he filled in the exit/enterance to his den. He did this around every exit/enterance there was near his den. Sighing he sat down in the middle of his new territory. He was going to keep hunting for the King but never do any orders. Seeing a white pelt crawling from a hole only Ahuku could fit in he started to growl. Wait that was was she doing here?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ahuku awoke to the bright golden sun shining in his green eyes,wasn't it a bit to early to wake up? Laying a tan paw over his face he let out a muffled sigh. Yep to early. He was almost gone when he heard Simba's roar for him. Time to hunt,Ahuku pulled himself to his paws. Leaping off his over-grass-grown den he made his way down to the hunting area. He went through snapping lioness,thick weeds and finally came to a baby antalope laying in the grass waiting for his mother. Ahuku ran at the baby,before it could even stand up it was dead. A loud belting noise was heard._OH COME ON!_ Ahuku thought racing off with the carcass in his jaws. He wondered if the mother was right on his heels,was she? Ahuku felt a hoof on his tail. Yep she was. Running as fast as his paws could take him he reached PrideRock. A few minutes later he dropped the carcass outside of his majesty's den and walked away knowing he wasn't welcome. As he walked down his path to his den he bumped into another cub."Oof". He groaned rubbing his black-maned head. Opening his green eyes he seen a white female cub in front of him. The cub opened her eyes as well. The eyes were unsually purple. The cub had 2 scars along her side and a scar across one of her eyes."Oh I'm so sorry!". The female gasped seeing Ahuku."That's okay,who are you and what are you doing here?". Ahuku asked.

He just met this cub and he already liked her! And she didn't even know his name nor did he! The white cub smiled and introduced herself."The name's Roxy. I wandered here looking for my Pride". The cub - Roxy - explained gazing around. Ahuku nodded,he then realized there was no other pride around here but his fathers! Uh Oh.."My name's Ahuku..and there is no other pride around here but Simba's". He explained pointing towards PrideRock with a tan paw. Roxy looked upset."Oh..". Ahuku sighed walking towards her."Hey,You can stay with me,I'm pretty much of a shadow here". He laughed,Roxy raised her head. Hope filled her paranormal purple eyes."You mean it?". She asked hopefully,Ahuku laughed and nodded. He felt Roxy push him down."Thanks Ahuku!". She smiled and got off of him. Did she just smile at him? Does that mean..no..they were just new friends,Ahuku staggered to his paws. Dang that cub was strong.

Ahuku just smiled back and leaded Roxy to his over-grown den,She seemed to like it. Smiling to himself as his new friend wandered around he closed his green eyes,it felt like only seconds when it was really hours when he was awoken again. Not by the sun no,by Roxy."Morning sleepy head!". She laughed cheerfully. Ahuku couldn't help but to smile back."You mean Afternoon?", He laughed. Roxy glared at him,"Whatever". She smirked. Uh oh,Roxy slid a paw over the ground sending mud up in Ahuku's face. Ahuku wiped the mud off with a paw."Oh so you want to do that?". He challanged playfully,leaping off the den he swiped a pile of leaves into Roxy's face,making her laugh. Grinning knowing that he did the playing right he swiped some mud into her face as well.

Roxy was now covered in mud and leaves after a few minutes of playing,Ahuku two. The two continued to play until Simba called for the young prince. Ahuku looked towards Roxy and explained why he probably needed him."And that's why he needs me". Ahuku finished as he turned and ran to Simba's voice."Okay!". Roxy called as he disappeared into the bushes.


End file.
